Apocalypse
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Just a warning in advance. When James Sirius Potter has THAT look in his eyes... Run. A story of false relationships, match making, crazy Quidditch and more. James/OC, Scorp/Rose, Al/OC, Dom/OC, Fred/OC and more.


Artemis Malfoy- Lucy Hale

James Potter- Penn Badgely

Fred Weasley- Chris Brown

Roxanne Weasley- Dania Ramirez

Dom Weasley- Blake Lively

Lily Potter- Leighton Meester

Rose Weasley- Karen Gillian

Scorpius Malfoy- Jensen Ackles

Elaine Malfoy- Taylor Momsen

Albus Potter- Logan Lerman

Aiden Smith- Ryan Reynolds

Rick Rottweiler- Enrique Igleisias

-x-x-x-x-x

I picked up my trunk as the five of us moved towards the beautiful crimson train we know as Hogwarts Express. Stationed comfortably in 9 ¾ , the area around the train was bustling with people hurrying to get on and parents pulling them back for another tearful farewell. Thank the lord my parents weren't like that.

Oh, sorry. I suppose I should introduce myself first. My name's Artemis Malfoy. I have long brown hair (got it from my mom) and brown eyes (again, my mom). The eldest daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, I was in my 6th year, and in the wonderful house of Gryffindor. Yeah, that came as a surprise to everyone.

I glanced at my siblings Scorpius and Elaine. They were twins, and looked quite similar, except for their eyes. While Scorp was the younger embodiment of my father, Lane was a blue-eyed platinum blonde. They were both in their fifth year. Scorp, not very surprisingly, ended up in Slytherin. Ella somehow landed herself there as well, so our family has been in every house but Hufflepuff. My eyes then scanned the platform for my best friend, Dom Weasley. This was yet another surprise. Dad was ok with it, and all of us were good friends with the Wotter clan. With a few exceptions.

I spotted her and waved spastically, while my Dad groaned. I enjoyed embarrassing him in public. It was rather funny. Dom ran up and hugged me tightly. Before she went off into a rant about the summer, she greeted my parents and looked at the twins.

"Hey, Al and Rose are looking for you two. Respectively, of course."

The two nodded and waved at my parents, running off to their friends. Mum rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that since our children have decided they've had enough of us over the summer and deserted us, we'll have to go."

I'm sure my face looked immensely guilty at this because my Dad smirked and said, "She's joking, Ari." I glared at Mom, who snickered and the two apparated away.

"So," I said, looking at Dom, "What did you do without me?"

-x-x-x-x-

Dom and I found a nice compartment half way to the back, and we were catching up when the door opened to reveal Fred Weasley the second, and he grinned.

"Howdy girls!" he said.

"Too many late night Cowboy movies again?" I asked, and then a scowl formed on my lips.

Ah, the exception I spoke of earlier in relation to the Wotter clan has arrived- James Sirius Potter.

"Malfoy."

"Potter. It seems the summer hasn't done any work on your personality. It's still non-existent," I said.

Ah, the word vomit competition has begun. Earlier than I thought it would.

"It seems that you attained a new level of bitchiness over the years, Malfoy. Taking lessons from Allysa?" he said, smirking.

I growled. "Do NOT put me in the same category as her, Potter."

"Oh, I forgot. Your boyfriend cheated on you with her, didn't he?" he continued, and Fred's eyes widened. Apparently, Potter was on a roll now. Great. I will not let him see how this whole conversation hurts me.

"At least I'm capable of a relationship, Potter. The last I remember, you were still trying to go through every girl in our school. I take pride in not being a whore," I said, with a cool demeanor that Daddy would be proud of.

"Sure, Malfoy. We all know how you deal with guys. You're like a black widow," he growled.

I snickered at this. "That's a new one. Been studying the mating habits of spiders to get yourself acquainted with the mating ritual of Periwinkle, Potter?"

Fred snickered. As did Dom. It was a well-known fact that Tierra Periwinkle was Potter's personal stalker. I found her notebook the previous year. It had his underwear size, for Merlin's sake! Who does that?

Potter's face darkened.

"Don't go there, Malfoy."

"You crossed the line when you spoke of Alyssa, Potter," I hissed.

"Oh, so I did strike a nerve then. Wonderful. At least we know your heart exists somewhere in that body of yours," he said, smirking.

"Guys, guys! Simmer down! The term hasn't even started yet," said Fred, grinning easily as usual.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm off. I'm hoping that Al managed to grow a pair this year. Seriously, when is that boy going to ask my sister out? They've been dancing around each other for years!"

"I agree. The guy really needs to stop drooling every time her name is mentioned. It's getting creepy," muttered Fred, as I got up.

"Where're you going?" said Dom.

"Acting as an interference. This has gone on long enough," I replied, about to open the door.

"Don't Malfoy. Let Al do this his way. I doubt he's even come to terms with his emotions as of yet. So leave him be," said Potter, blocking my way.

"Move Potter. I'll do as I please."

"Not when it involves my brother, you won't!"

"It involves my sister too, you know!"

Dom and Fred exchanged tired looks. "Here we go again…"

-x-x-x-x-

I sighed, sinking into the comfy seats in the carriage Dom and I had occupied, knowing fully well that Potter and Fred would follow. I stared out of the window, vaguely aware that Potter was seated next to me. But by then, I was lost in the song I was humming. I've always had a thing for fairytales. I knew they weren't real but a part of me thought it would be nice if people had a little bit of a fairy tale somewhere in their lives. Presently, I was humming a song from the muggle movie Tangled, called When Will My Life Begin. I could feel Potter fidget next to me, but I ignored him.

_And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Potter had stopped moving. Finally. Dom started humming along, while Fred snored loudly from his place.

_And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush and brush,  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been._

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?

I grinned at Dom, and she grinned back.

I felt someone watching me, and I turned to Potter who was looking at me oddly. I raised an eyebrow and he scowled, looking out of the window again. Wierdo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dom and I groaned in boredom. The first year ceremony seemed to be getting longer and longer each year. Fred sighed as well, and we all earned a glare from Rose Weasley. I smiled brightly at her, and her scowl vanished. I can't understand why Scorp hates her so much. Ah, yes. Scorp's 'exception' comes in the form of a pretty red head known as Rose Weasley. Rose is a darling. And even Elaine adored her. They were oddly best friends, despite the fact they were in enemy houses.

Speaking of which, I glanced at the Slytherin table, and sure enough, I saw Albus Potter grinning charmingly at my sister. Ah yes. Al and my sister met in the first year after he and Scorp became besties in a matter of seconds. She had just bonded with Rose, and he walked into her compartment. According to her, they were quick friends.

According to the rest of us, it was love at first sight.

No really. If anyone in this school is going to have a fairytale love, it's my little sister. Come on, it's Al. He's the most charming, adorably awkward gentleman in school. No, really. When he came over in the third year, he wanted to impress me so that I approved of him. He followed me everywhere whenever Elaine was otherwise occupied. I couldn't tell him to bugger off, it'd be like kicking a puppy. Plus, he helped me out, no matter what the task was. Why couldn't Potter be like his younger brother?

"Because he's an idiot," said Potter, frowning at me.

Whoops, I said that last part out loud?

"Yes, you did," he said, rolling his eyes.

Stop reading my mind, you bozo!

"I'm not reading your mind. I wouldn't even if I could. I'd rather not know what goes on in that demented head of yours."

"I am not demented!"

"And I'm not a bozo, so we're even."

I glared at him, but he merely continued to stare at the table like he was having an internal battle.

"Oi, Potter. You ok there?"

He started and his head turned to me so quickly, I'm pretty sure he had a whiplash. He frowned at me.

"What?"

The staring continued.

"WHAT?"

It continued.

"Fucking hell, Potter, I know I'm attractive, but would you stop freaking staring at me!?" I all but yelled, causing Potter to cover my mouth with his hands. His face looked panicky. I frowned.

"Dom, something's wrong with Potter. He won't stop staring at me," I said, pouting at her. Dom looked amused, but said, "James, stop staring at her. People with start talking."

And that was when his eyes lit up.

When James Sirius Potter's eyes light up like that, it is your cue to run.

And the reason I got into this whole mess was because I didn't.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN- This is a repost of my fic over on HPFF. I stopped posting there because they kept making me change my plot because of their comm rules and it got annoying. I couldn't write what I wanted up, and I just gave up of the site. Its still a great site, but its not for me. It does, however, support banners. **

**Anyway, I'm on a break right now, for a month or two, because of exams. I had some free time and my best friend has been annoying me about this fic, so I've decided to post it here so that she leaves me alone so I can study. **

**I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
